Better Together
by SpariaToTheNextLevel
Summary: Join Camila Cabello and Lauren Jauregui on their journey as they faced the hardships of being in a secret relationship while they're in a famous band. / Camren / Fifth Harmony


**My first ever Camren Fic, Apologies for all of my mistakes and my horrible grammar. Let me know what you think. All criticisms are welcome! Leave a review. Suggestions are welcome too.**

* * *

"What are your Favorite things or your Obsession?"

Favorite? It can be anything really, a Place where she always wants to go and explore over and over again, a Movie that she watched a multiple times without getting tired of it, or a person that she enjoys to hang out with. While Obsession, a state where someone thinks about something or someone frequently its more of like an Addiction its basically the same thing right? The problem is, her obsession cannot be shared with other people except for the people that she worked with, the ones who she trust. Camila looked around watching as her band mates wrote their 'Favorite/Obsession' in a paper. She looked down at her paper, then she glanced to her left, the person she's obsessed with is seating two persons away from her. Back in the days where they're first starting as a band, there's no doubt that there's a special connection between herself and Lauren, Camila didn't acknowledge her feelings for like a month and Lauren started taking action and flirts constantly towards her. There's a lot of kissing, touching, and hugs, that's longer than a friendly hug. Camila was thrilled, excited at the new feeling that she have, she tried so hard to deny and hide it, but obviously she failed. Camila and Lauren have been dating for almost a year. Their band mates, close friends, family and management support their relationship, but still they can't act like a couple in public which totally suck. Their management wanted them to keep it down low in public, they don't want the fandom to know about their Romantic relationship. They thought it could harm their career and popularity, its a total bullshit, but Camila doesn't have the guts to protest or do something about it. Not now, but in the future hopefully they let them do their own thing when it comes to their personal lives.

Camila started writing down, she was out of it, she's not thinking clearly when she felt a nudge, she looked at the older woman that seats on her right side. 'Seriously?' Ally mouthed as she pointed to Camila's paper. The younger woman looked down at what she wrote. LAUR.. There's only two missing letters and her secret is out. Dinah is explaining why she's obsessed with Beyonce and her music. 'Thank God.' Camila thought, she knew Dinah can talk all day about Beyonce and she'll never get tired of it as long as she can show how much of a Fangirl she is. Camila stared at her paper, any minute now it's her turn. She doesn't want to draw a couple of lines over what she wrote, it will look like a Five year old kids work. She then changes the small 'R' to 'P' she heard Ally chuckled beside her. It doesn't matter, it will still look like she wrote her girlfriends name. Harmonizers are clever and the Camren Shippers will get to the bottom of this interview so, Camila didn't write any other letter.

"How about you Camila lets see what you wrote!" The Interviewer said excitedly, all eyes are on her now including the Emerald ones that she loves. Camila let out a nervous laugh as she once again looked at Lauren.

"It's a type of Pizza that I've tried a few weeks ago with the girls, but I totally forgot the spelling and I.. uh.. Well, that's my obsession." She said, she then raise the paper. Normani and Dinah let out a laugh, knowing that Camila is making up a story to save her butt in the situation that she's currently in. Once she looked at her girlfriend, Lauren arch an eyebrow at her, she snatch the paper from Camila. She laughed when she realizes that the younger woman wrote the first four letters of her name.

"What does it taste? What's so special about this Pizza?" The Interviewer asked his follow up question, Camila looked at Ally for help she hoped any of the girls would take the question.

"Yeah, Camz. Would you mind elaborating your answer?" Lauren smirked while Camila blushed. She'll be in so much trouble if she can't pull herself up into this hell hole. Camila looked at Dinah, she looked at her with begging eyes. She doesn't know what to say or do next. She saw Lauren give a gesture to Dinah as if she's saying that Camila can answer the question, in all honesty, she needs all the help that she can get, but Normani, Dinah, and even Ally was waiting for her to get herself out of this mess.

"Remember that night when we tried it the first time, Lauren? You were so happy because it tastes good, really good. Especially, when you bite it you'll feel the cheese coming out of the pizza. It was the best Pizza I've ever tasted in my whole life. Nothing can beat that. Best Pizza ever!" Camila sent a subtle wink in her girlfriends way. Thankfully, after her response the subject has changed and she was thankful that the inquirer didn't push the 'Pizza' thing further.

The girls pose for a group photo with the interviewer, they thanked each and everyone of the crew for being professional and they're fun to work with. Personally, it was her favorite interview so far because it feels natural, the questions are very light, they all had a good laugh, the conversation between them and the inquirer is smooth sailing. After the interview, the girls have their next appointment, which is the meet and greet with their loyal supporters. Camila and Lauren were standing next to each other as they waited for the other girls outside. They were holding hands, luckily, no ones watching them, they were at the back parking lot of the venue where the interview held. Camila was still thinking about what she wrote it was a careless move. Yeah, she did get her way out of the situation, but still every Camren Shipper will try to analyze that specific part of the interview. She doesn't want Lauren to get in trouble, she needs to keep their relationship a secret, she can't let herself do stupid things most especially if they're at an event. One wrong move, one little mistake can take everything away from her. But a part of her wanted to tell everyone about their relationship she keeps on denying it to herself, but that's one of the reasons why she's purposely giving hints to the public. This is stressing her out she really can't choose between doing something that she's forced to do or doing what she wants, Go big or go home.. She has to take a risk, she has to do what's best for them not for the band, she'll take it one step at a time starting at continuing giving hints to their fans about her and Lauren. That's final. She'll protect her girlfriend anyway, so, she's pushing all the negative thoughts out of her mind. She'll fight for Lauren and for their relationship. Screw management. They said they support them, but they're showing it in a different way. Not telling the public will just increase the curiosity about what's going on with herself and Lauren. She just hopes a lot of Camren Shippers will upload more videos on YouTube investigating every interview, performance, meet and greets etc. hopefully, management will come to their senses that their fans are supporting them hundred percent.

"OALA! You're a fast thinker, Girl! Using Cheese to refer Laurens orgasm!" Camila turned around when Dinah Jane hugged her as she laughed, she let go of the Laurens hand as she returned the hug of the younger girl.

"Eww Dinah!" Lauren pushed the poly girl away from her girlfriend, she hugged Camila from the behind when Ally and Normani arrive.

"Dinah can't keep her mouth shut about the Cheese, Mila. She thinks its a brilliant escape during the interview!" Ally shook her head before going inside their rental car.

"Can't keep the dirty thoughts out of your head, Nacho?" Camila smirks.

"You can't blame her." Normani looked at Camila with a teasing smile. "Especially, when you bite it you'll feel the cheese coming out of the pizza." She mimicked Camila.

"You're talking nasty back there, Mila." Dinah Jane laughed once again as she followed Normani inside the car.

Lauren was about to follow the other girls when Camila pulled her back, the younger girl kisses her forehead. Camila's eyes darted towards Lauren's lips. Camila leaned in, closing the distance between them. Lauren smiled into the kiss as she felt Camila's tongue brush into her lower lip, she gladly parted them as the younger girl explored her mouth with her tongue. Lauren wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck when Dinah Jane threw an empty water bottle at them.

"Lovebirds! Are you coming? Stop sticking your tongue down her throat, Camila! We're late!" She yelled before closing the car window. Camila gave her girlfriend a quick peck as she holds her hand and they went inside the car.

* * *

The girls make it to the venue, a lot of Harmonizers were already outside they took the time to pose for a selfie with their supporters before entering inside where the meet and greet will be held. Big Rob leads the way, the girls following behind as they stopped outside a large room. The girls can overhear all the scream when the Emcee announced that Fifth Harmony is finally in the building. Camila was leaning to the wall as they waited for the signal to march inside, she glances at Dinah whose taking a selfie on her phone. Normani and Ally were talking in the corner while Lauren is staring at her. Camila smiled, before pulling her girlfriend towards her, she wrapped her arms around her waist and she kisses her head. Big Rob gave them a 'don't-flirt-someone-might-see-' kind of look, Camila nodded her head as she pulled away from Lauren. The older girl held her hand, playing with her fingers not caring about their surroundings. Camila let go of Lauren's hand as she shook her head, Lauren nodded her head understandingly. The girls walked in as the fans went wild, Camila waved her hand to the fans as they greeted the guy who's holding the microphones for them. She was about to get her microphone, but as per usual, they only have four microphones the guy apologizes, but Camila gave him a thumbs up as she moves towards her girlfriend. Camila casually put her phone down on the table as she sat beside Lauren, the other girls greeted the fans while Camila smiled and continuously waving her hand. There's like 25 to 30 people who have the privilege to have their autographs and take photos with them. Meet and greets are one of their ways to give back to the people who have been supportive since they started last year. All the smile that she's seeing right at that moment makes her, love her job more than she already does. The original plan is they're not going to sing a cover since they all agreed that they're going to enjoy and give their time to the fans, but Harmonizers request that they should sing at least one song. Dinah asked the crowd, which song they want the girls to sing, but Camila started singing without even giving her band mates a word.

"They don't know about the things we do, they don't know about the I love you's, but I bet you if they only knew they would just be jealous of us-" Camila glanced at her girlfriend before looking at Dinah who rudely interrupted her.

"Looks like me and my gals will sing They Don't Know About Us, sorry for stopping you, OALA! Lets start from the top."

"Rude." Camila scoots closer to Lauren as the fans laughed. Camila and Lauren can't stop looking at each other as they performed the song plus, sharing a microphone didn't help either. Camila tries so hard to look at the crowd, but she knew Lauren was looking intently at her while she sings.

"They don't know how special you, are they don't know what you've done to my heart they can say anything they want 'cause they don't know us.." Camila cursed herself when she realizes they don't exactly sing the whole song, she awkwardly laughs before looking at the crowd. "Sorry guys-"

"They don't know what we do best, it's between me and you, our little secret, but I wanna tell 'em, I wanna tell the world that you're mine, boy." Lauren sings as the other girls started singing with her. Camila blushed, she didn't realize that Ally gave her microphone to Lauren and once again, they saved her from the embarrassment. The girls finished performing when Camila felt a squeeze to her knee, she glances at Lauren and she mouthed a 'Thank You'

"That was an amazing cover! I bet One Direction loves it too! Anyway, we have a few questions for you then after that, these Harmonizers will get the chance to meet you girls." The Emcee said, as he looked at the flashcards that he's holding. "Whose single, and whose taken?"

"All three of us are taken." Ally pointed to herself, Normani and Dinah. Camila and Lauren looked at each other they weren't really sure what to say, but Camila let Lauren answer the question for both of them.

"Camila and I are both single. We're both taking it slow plus, Camz is too young to be in a serious relationship-" Dinah let out a laugh out of nowhere as she looks at Camila and Lauren.

"What are you now, Girl? Mila's mum?" Dinah raises her eyebrow.

"Shut up, Dinah. I'm her spokesperson," Lauren laughed as the fans joined her. "And yeah, Camz and I are single. We're more focused in our career."

"Here's a question for you, Lauren. You're out and proud right? When did you come out exactly?" The Emcee smiled.

"It's actually a funny story back in the day-" Camila snatches the microphone from her girlfriend.

"Back in the day where Dinah-Saur still exist." Camila winked as she laughs to her own joke surprisingly the girls and the fans laughed along. "One point for Cabello." She said as she returned the microphone to Lauren.

"As I was saying, before I auditioned for X Factor I already have a Twitter account all of my followers are my closest friends, school mates and even a few family members. I got like two hundred plus tweets I wanted to delete all of them, but I'm too lazy to do it. As the show progressed, I gained a lot of followers then one day a screenshot of an old tweet of mine was circulating on the internet it was my coming out tweet as a Bisexual all the support was pouring in my way which is totally amazing. I was actually surprised that these people took time to scroll down to all of my post."

"How did you tell the girls?"

"I told them immediately after the judges called us out and they formed us as a band."

After answering two more questions the Emcee declared that it's time for the fans to meet the girls. A girl came up to them and give them a pen and a marker for the posters/pictures that they'll be signing. The fans formed a single line as they move towards the girls one by one. A few of their fans gave them gifts, Camila smiled widely when a girl gave her a Banana pillow. She hugged the girl and signed her Snapback with her name. She put the pillow on the table near her phone as she waited for the next girl to approach her since the next one was taking a selfie with Dinah. Camila poked Lauren as she pointed to her phone, Lauren kisses Camila's cheek as the younger girl snaps a picture. A few cheers were heard as the fans watched the couple. Lauren entertained the girl that was in front of her, she signed a few pictures as Camila took the opportunity to post the picture to her Twitter.

 _CamilaCabello97; Meet and Greet with this pretty lady! LaurenJauregui_

Camila place her phone down the table facing the other side, she didn't realize that the fan saw her home screen which is a picture of her and Lauren. She signed the picture next to Lauren's autograph and she hugged the girl.

"Hi, Camila! I'm Amanda.. Oh wait! is that you and Lauren?" Lauren heard her name she was confused as she looked at the girl. "I mean, Camila's home screen. It was a picture of you and her." The fan clarified as she smiled at Lauren.

"Oh, yeah. That's me hugging her." Lauren said, as she greeted the girl in the line.

"Pretend you didn't see that." Camila stood up from her seat and hugged Amanda.

After an hour or so, there's only one girl in the line and she's currently talking to Ally since the shorter girl was the first one in the seating arrangement. When the girl reached Camila she was blushing extremely.

"You're more beautiful in person."

"Oh babe, Thanks! What's your name?" Camila looked up to the girl waiting for her response so, she can write a little message to the poster.

"It's Kayley." Camila nodded her head, she chooses to write her message on the back side of the poster. She also draws a banana under her signature. She gave it to Kayley as she stood up and hugged the girl Camila was surprised when Kayley kissed her on the cheek.

"Before I forget, This is for you. Keep it." Kayley smirked before kissing Camila again.

Camila just shrugged when her band mates were looking at her with questioning eyes. She looked inside the paper bag when she felt that her cheeks is burning red. She glances at Kayley, who winked at her.

"Gosh." It was almost a whisper, but everyone heard it. The Emcee thanked them and wishes them good luck with their future projects as Ally was the one who gave a final speech thanking everyone for coming. Big Rob once again guides the girls to the back parking lot when their tour bus came. The girls went inside, Camila placed her Banana pillow and phone on the couch, she was still holding the paper bag. Dinah snatches the paper bag and gets whatever it is that's inside, her eyes widen.

"Walz! Why in the world are 'ya holdin a paper bag that has a Womens lingerie in it?!" Lauren looked pissed, as she took the lingerie from Dinah.

"Eww! It's fucking wet!" Lauren throw the paper bag in Camila's face, as she threw the lingerie in the trash can.

"Wet? Oh my, Walz!" Dinah gave her a high five.

"What's going on y'all?" Ally sat beside Camila on the couch as Normani prepared a snack for herself.

"A slut gave Camz a lingerie and its wet! Probably she fingered herself for Camila." Lauren punched Camila's shoulder.

"She wasn't a slut, she's a fan. I'm so sorry, Honey. I won't accept those kind of gifts again. Promise."

"You better be or else you'll be punished." Lauren smirked as she pulled Camila, kissing her roughly as the other girls groaned in annoyance.

"GET A ROOM!" Ally yelled.

"You two are disgusting! I'm eating!" Normani complained.

"You go, Lauren! I'm so proud!" Dinah clapped happily as the couple pulled away from the kiss.


End file.
